


Memories

by guripibavioleta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comic, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Rencarnation au, Sasuke I'm sorry, Trigger warning: Recreational Drug Use, Truly what did Shikamaru put in these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guripibavioleta/pseuds/guripibavioleta
Summary: Sometimes you have fun at parties, other times you get some Huxley’s Doors of Perception shit and go spariling down past life flashbacks. Ups.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is truly all over the place, but I had some plot bunnies and wanted to let them out. I might clean it later! Meanwhile, enjoy this and throw me your reincarnation headcanons because I'm always up for ninja drama ;)


End file.
